


His Love

by sagegallows



Series: Twitter Threads [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, but nothing too graphic dw, mentions of transmale pregnancy, rated for some wording and a smidgen of smut, that's literally all it is it's just fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows
Summary: Gift for my Twitter followersSet five years after Dandelion Eyes
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Twitter Threads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	His Love

Sometimes he wished he was normal, wished he hadn’t been born a prince, and now a king. Sometimes he wished he lived far away from the bustling kingdom he was born into, in favor of living somewhere quiet, somewhere peaceful, somewhere he could escape the weight of caring for and protecting the many people of Hammerlocke. 

“You have to get up early tomorrow.”

But, if he hadn’t been born a prince, hadn’t been born to rule a kingdom, he would have never experienced true happiness.

He buried his face into his love’s hair, deeply inhaling the scent of the herbal oils he used to keep his hair soft. The scent was an instant relaxer for him, made his body pliant and at ease. Everything about his love made the tension in his muscles relax and made him sleep better than he had when he was a child. There were few things in his life that truly made him happy, but this...he wouldn’t trade this small moment of peace for anything in the world. He hummed happily, his arms tightening around his love’s middle.

A soft laugh came from his love, the sound of it making his heart flutter. “You’re always grumpy when you don’t get enough sleep.”

Oh, how he loved that voice. It was hard to believe he went so long without hearing it, but he tried not to dwell on the events that occurred before they were married. Leon didn’t mind talking about it, but it still hurt Raihan to think about. He hummed again, whisking those thoughts away as he further buried himself in Leon’s hair, wanting nothing more than to meld their bodies into one. “But this is the only time I have you all to myself.”

He could hear Leon’s smile in his voice. “Just know that you’ll have no one to blame but yourself when you’re grumbling in the morning.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Raihan mumbled, his eyes droopy with sleep but wanting to spend every waking moment he had with Leon, the love of his life. A small candle was melting away on the table next to their bed, and the wood burning in their fireplace had whittled down to glowing embers, illuminating their suite in a flickering orange glow. Outside, a strong wind rattled the windows, and Raihan watched as something fell from the sky, beginning to blanket the balcony in white. “It’s snowing.” he commented.

Leon hummed, most likely looking out the window as well. He was quiet for a moment, his breathing heavy to where Raihan thought he had fallen asleep. “Their birthday is coming up.” he stated quietly.

Raihan’s smile was hidden in Leon’s hair, thinking about their children—twins, a boy and a girl named Aster and Lucia, respectively—tucked in and sleeping soundly in their bedroom down the hall. They were born on a cold, wintry night, just like this one. “It is. Should we do something special for them?”

“They like the snow; we can take them up to the mountains and let them play in it, then we can have the cooks make their favorite meals.” Leon suggested with a slight shrug.

“I think we should let them take a ride on Charizard.” Raihan chuckled, not at all surprised when Leon turned to give him an incredulous look over his shoulder.

“They’re way too young for that, it’ll scare them to death!” Leon scolded.

Raihan’s smile widened, tugging Leon closer, and Leon turned to face him. “What’re you talking about? They would love it! Besides, Char’s great with kids, he would be gentle.”

Leon lifted a brow, looking unimpressed. “You’re trying to kill my children.”

“ _ Our _ children,” Raihan corrected, leaning forward to gently press his forehead to Leon’s. “And you can’t act like Lucia wouldn’t love it. She loves dragons, especially the ones that fly.”

“But not Aster.” Leon stated, and Raihan sighed with a smile, knowing that he had a point.

Shortly after Raihan and Leon were married, they were expected to have children to ensure an heir to the throne. Despite pressures from the kingdom, they waited until they were ready to start a family. Needless to say, they weren’t expecting twins. Aster was born first, which meant he technically was the future king, but, despite his young age, he was more interested in exploring and learning about the world than being king. Lucia, on the other hand, was already outgoing and loved by everyone for her fiery personality (Leon loved to tease that she got her wildness from Raihan) and would undoubtedly make a wonderful queen. Raihan and Leon decided that, when the time comes, they would let their children decide who would take the throne. Whether that was Aster, Lucia, or both, it would be their decision. 

And for the longest time, Raihan didn’t think he could love anyone more than he loved Leon, but his heart was stolen the first time he held his children. Everyone gushed about how Aster and Lucia looked like Raihan, but all he could see were the beautiful golden eyes inherited from the man he loved so deeply it hurt. He loved looking at them, at the gentle tenderness in Aster’s eyes, making them look like the golden ray of sunshine spilling through the trees. And he loved the fire burning behind Lucia’s eyes, making them look like liquid gold, shining with promise and ambition. The twins were so different, but their eyes were the same, given to them by the person Raihan vowed to spend the rest of his life with, his love.

Those same golden eyes were looking at him now, an amused expression on Leon’s face as he placed a gentle hand on Raihan’s jaw. “What’re you thinking about?” he whispered.

“How beautiful you are.” Raihan answered, his voice soft, with the only other noise in the room being the sound of wood crackling and the patter of snow hitting the windows. 

Leon exhaled a breathy laugh, tilting his head against his pillow in embarrassment, and Raihan fell in love with him all over again. “You can’t sweep me off my feet if I’m laying down, love.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Raihan chuckled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Leon’s lips.

Leon hummed, his thumb brushing along Raihan’s cheek, their lips making a soft sound as they parted. “You need to shave.” 

Raihan reached up to rub his own cheek, feeling the beard he started growing once the temperature dropped outside. “What, you don’t like my manly ruggedness?” 

“Not when it gives me a rash between my thighs, I don’t.” Leon snorted. 

Raihan smirked. “That’s a shame, ‘cause my favorite place to be is between your thighs.” 

Leon rolled his eyes, shoving Raihan’s shoulder. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

A pause, a soft smile. “I do.”

Lips met again, bodies pressed flush together. Their bedding was thick enough to keep them warm during the coldest nights, and they hardly ever slept with clothes on, meaning Raihan could touch and explore Leon’s body as much as he wanted, and Leon could do the same in return. Raihan loved holding Leon, loved wrapping his arms tight around his middle and pulling him close, and loved feeling the soft skin on his stomach. An abdomen that was once packed with tight muscle softened over time, no longer needed for hard labor on a farm and never fully recovered from having children. Raihan loved the softness of it, loved tracing his fingers and lips over stretch marks, and loved the feel of that softness against his own lean body.

But Leon didn’t like it, had grown insecure over his soft middle, and often shied away from Raihan’s touch. Such as now, when Raihan trailed a hand from his back to his hip, his fingers lightly digging into the extra skin there, and Leon flinched away with a small whine, their lips parting.

“Hey,” Raihan’s voice was soft, their faces close enough to where he didn’t have to speak louder than a whisper. “You’re beautiful.”

Leon made a small sound in reply, gripping Raihan’s hands and placing them on his back. A safe spot to be touched, a place where Leon didn’t feel insecure, and Raihan respected his love’s wishes. He would do anything to make Leon happy.

Leon started the kiss this time, their lips sliding together in a familiar rhythm, a dance they had perfected over the years. Leon’s hands were in Raihan’s hair, tugging the long locs between his fingers, causing Raihan to moan low in his throat. His locs were down to his shoulders now, and Leon loved to touch them, play with them, pull on them. And Raihan loved it, loved seeing Leon happy. Their tongues met, and their legs moved, with Raihan sliding his leg between Leon’s. Leon gasped when Raihan’s firm thigh pressed against his sex, both men sighing when Leon slowly ground his mound against Raihan’s thigh, his skin growing damp with Leon’s slick. Raihan tightened his grip around Leon, pulling him as close as he possibly could, his cock hardening against Leon’s stomach. 

“Let me worship you.” Raihan breathed, nipping Leon’s lower lip. “Let me make you feel good.”

“You still have to get up early tomorrow.” Leon reminded him, sliding his hand down Raihan’s neck, sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

Raihan smiled, kissing down Leon’s jaw and to his neck. “Worth it.” he mumbled against Leon’s skin.

“You’re gonna be— _ haah _ —really grumpy in the morning.” Leon warned, tilting his head back to give Raihan better access to his neck.

“I’ll shave tomorrow if you let me make love to you tonight.” Raihan promised against Leon’s skin, rolling Leon to his back and settling between his thighs—his favorite place to be.

Leon lifted a brow, looking first at Raihan’s beard, then down to his hard cock, his lips quirking in a smirk before looking back up at Raihan. “Deal.” 

Raihan’s smile was predatory as he leaned down to kiss Leon again, this time with more heat to it. Leon happily reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Raihan’s neck and holding him close, whimpering when Raihan ground his cock between his wet folds. “Love you.” Raihan mumbled against Leon’s soft lips.

“Love you,” Leon replied, wrapping his legs around Raihan’s waist.

The snow falling outside their window was beautiful, but, to Raihan, nothing was more beautiful than the way Leon’s golden eyes sparkled when he pleasured him. 

When he was young, he wished he hadn’t been born into royalty; he wished he was normal. But now, with the most beautiful man beside him and two beautiful children between them, Raihan was finally happy with the life fate had given him, and he wanted nothing more than to stay beside Leon, his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just wanted an excuse to write tooth-rotting fluff lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


End file.
